Baiser le diable
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: [Balzac, VautrinLucien]Là, si tu veux signer le pacte, me donner une seule preuve d' obéissance, elle est grande, je la veux ! Illusions perdues, III, p. 561


**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Balzac, je vous demanderais, de prendre cet amas de mots entrelacés uniquement comme un hommage au maître qui a failli me faire rater plus d'une station de métro.

Cette fic a été écrite pour Nelja en réponse à sa demande sur la communauté LJ "fic sur demande"

**Bla-bla** : Voilà un bon bout de temps que je voulais écrire sur Balzac et plus particulièrement sur Lucien et Jacques Collin. J'ai promis depuis des lustres à Chibilou de lui écrire une fic sur eux mais comme toujours chez moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce matin par contre, j'ai été voir les requêtes proposées sur fic sur demande et j'ai pris celle-ci pour me forcer à écrire quelque chose. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça a marché.

Le but de la demande était de reconstituer la scène que la pudeur de Balzac avait effacée au moment où le terrible Trompe-la-Mort demande la preuve de l'obéissance totale de Lucien.

Si l'idée de yaoi entre ces deux personnages balzaciens vous choque, allez donc voir là : http:// berylia. / 14444.html#cutid1 (enlevez les espaces) que je puisse vous démontrer la véritable nature de ce monstre de notre littérature.

**Note** : Les deux seules phrases en italiques sont des citations de Balzac.

xxx

Baiser le diable

xxx

Lucien regarda longuement l'abbé. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans l'air : "_si tu veux signer le pacte, me donner une seule preuve d'obéissance_"...

L'homme lui renvoyait son regard, sans même ciller, comme ces oiseaux de proie qui vous contemplent depuis leurs perchoirs, immobiles, hiératiques, scrutant jusqu'aux détails les plus sordides de votre âme.

Mais lui les connaissait déjà, toutes ces bassesses, tous ces défauts Lucien les avait étalés devant lui ; offrandes étranges faites à cet inconnu venu l'arracher à la mort douce et poétique qu'il avait appelé de ses voeux.

Et la mort le fuyait ; ici, du haut de cette colline il voyait son voile noir et doux s'estomper, et cette rage, cette envie de vivre, de triompher, semblait de nouveau labourer ses entrailles, le faisant défaillir. Quelle gloire pouvait-il y avoir à mourir ici au milieu des bêtes alors qu'il pourrait lutter là-bas, au milieu des hommes.

L'abbé n'avait pas bougé, inquiétant dans son immobilité inhumaine. Son visage de sphinx ne laissait plus paraître cette bonhomie des premières heures, ce masque patelin avec lequel il l'avait convaincu de laisser un temps ses funestes projets, au contraire, de ses yeux noirs semblaient s'échapper des reflets tranchants d'obsidienne qui se fichaient jusque dans le coeur de Lucien, faisant trembler ses membres fins d'enfant. Ce n'était plus un homme qu'il avait face à lui, mais une bête fauve, un loup affamé, le terrible géant Enkidu qui déchirait les chairs des hommes de ses mains nues.

Et soudain Lucien fut à genoux, prostré dans l'ombre du grand homme, de cet individu terrible dont un seul regard suffisait pour annihiler en lui toute velléité d'indépendance. Il sentait la force brute, l'énergie inlassable, la volonté qui émanait de lui et tout son être n'aspirait qu'à lui appartenir, entre ses mains il deviendrait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être, grâce à lui il serait ce génie dont avait rêvé David, avec sa volonté il serait enfin un homme complet, non plus une poupée de paille emportée par les courants troubles et soudains qui agitaient le grand théâtre parisien.

Son visage se leva et il contempla avec terreur la figure plongée dans l'ombre. Il sentait son corps trembler, semblable à celui de Marie en présence de Gabriel.

Un son s'éleva de ses lèvres comme une prière : "Mon père..."

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, les yeux étaient toujours là, profonds, terribles, conquérants.

Et soudain il sut ce qu'il devait faire. N'était-ce point là le Diable devant lui, ne devait-il point lui prêter allégeance ?

Ses mains se posèrent dans la poussière du chemin, ses boucles blondes effleurèrent le cuir espagnol, ses lèvres baisèrent la soie noire tendue sur ces jambes d'athlète. Il entendit au loin le son des cloches de Ruffec.

Puis les cloches se turent et ses mains blanches relevèrent religieusement le lourd rideau noir de la soutane.

Une odeur fauve et pénétrante le saisit et il s'arrêta, frémissant, figé par l'effroi. Qu'allait-il faire ? Quel sacrilège s'apprêtait-il à commettre ici, sur cette colline, à la vue de tous ? Comment pouvait-il s'abaisser ainsi, souiller encore plus son âme éternelle ? Que penserait Eve ?

Eve, criblée de dettes, Eve qui pleurait seule près du berceau du petit Lucien et David en prison. En prison, lui, l'homme doux, l'ami de toujours, le frère de son âme, celui dont l'esprit avait toujours été pur et droit comme le lys, David traîné dans la fange par sa faute, Eve malmenée, sa beauté flétrie par les malheurs, sa réputation mise en miettes à cause de la folie de son frère. Pouvait-il les laisser ainsi affronter seuls cet horrible désordre qu'il avait crée ? Même s'il se tuait comme un lâche, cela ne les aiderait pas ; mais douze mille francs tireraient David de prison et rendraient la dignité à toute la famille, douze mille francs, une fortune, une bagatelle, une promesse que venait de lui faire l'abbé ; et tout cet argent en échange de quoi ? De son obéissance uniquement, de son corps joliment tourné, de cette enveloppe remplie de vanités et de mollesse, de ce physique qui avait tué Coralie, de cet enfant qui avait ruiné les espoirs des êtres les plus purs que cette terre eût portés. Voilà qui était bien cher payé pour une âme dont même la mort n'avait point voulu.

Mais sauver David et Eve, envoyer cet argent à sa mère éplorée, laver David de l'infamie, sécher les pleurs de sa soeur, est-ce que cet acte ne valait pas tous les sacrifices, est-ce que cette salvation ne justifiait pas à elle seule de se rouler dans la fange que lui offrait charitablement l'abbé.

Et puis il y avait les autres promesses de l'abbé, ce futur qu'il avait étalé devant ses yeux, cette place de protégé, ce doux espoir de vengeance. Comment pourrait-il résister à ce marché. N'était-il pas faible, n'était-ce pas cette même faiblesse qui l'avait mené ici après l'avoir détourné de Madame de Bargeton, le laissant se faire séduire par l'apparente facilité de la vie parisienne, par l'amour inconditionnel et angélique de Coralie. L'abbé... non, le Diable, puisque c'était lui qui lui proposait ce pacte, le Diable lui donnerait cette force qui lui avait manqué, il le guiderait d'une main ferme vers la réalisation de ses rêves de grandeur ; juché sur les épaules de ce colosse, il pourrait tel l'enfant divin arriver jusqu'à cette autre berge qu'il avait tenté d'atteindre en vain. Uni à ce monstre de force il parviendrait enfin au soleil de la gloire.

Il leva une fois de plus le visage, ses mains arrêtées dans leur mouvement soutenaient toujours la soutane, mais son corps se tendit un dernier instant vers le ciel. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du tentateur et une lueur d'hésitation sembla passer dans son regard, puis ces yeux de faucons brillèrent à nouveau d'une lumière obscure et impérieuse.

Lucien courba l'échine et scella le pacte de ses lèvres.

Il lui sembla que la nuit était tombée autour de lui, mais ce n'était que la soutane que ses mains malhabiles avaient relâchée. L'obscurité réveillait en lui des images confuses, des gravures de femmes baisant le Grand Bouc, des statues de Priape dans les cabinets de Matifat, des légendes de reines possédées par des animaux. Ses mains étaient tombées à terre, son coeur battait comme les ailes d'un oiseau en cage, ses lèvres étaient toujours posées sur la crosse du Diable mais son esprit était blanc et vide, il ne savait plus que faire.

Puis la lumière revint, une main puissante se posa sur sa tête et il se laissa faire. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, n'être qu'un instrument entre les mains d'un pouvoir plus grand, d'un être à la volonté forte et impitoyable. Il obéit donc, ouvrant la bouche et laissant son maître le guider, le dresser, le diriger.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se remit au bon vouloir de son propriétaire. Il n'y avait plus que cette main dans ses cheveux, cette main qu'il sentait tantôt jouer avec ses boucles tantôt le conduire avec fermeté. Une autre main se posa sur son oreille gauche et la tortilla comme elle l'aurait fait avec celle d'un chien que l'on voudrait récompenser. Il s'abandonna et eut cette impression étrange que ces deux mains puissantes le modelaient, réformaient son âme, le sculptaient comme jadis le Créateur avait façonné Adam, sa créature.

Mais bientôt il ne pensa plus, son corps semblait être pris de tremblements, son esprit enfiévré s'élançait vers une nouvelle scène, une sorte de fureur le parcourait, la sève sucrée de la vengeance coulait dans ses veines ; derrière ses yeux clos apparaissaient des silhouettes, des objets, des fantômes de Paris qui reprenaient corps et substance. Il voyait madame de Bargeton telle qu'elle lui était apparu ce jour de promenade sur les Champs Elysées, belle, noble, riche, racée, lointaine ; ce fut ensuite l'image de ce fat de Châtelet, méprisant dans ses vêtements de petit-maître, ses coiffures de dandy, et ses cravates trop délicieuses pour son cou gras ; vint ensuite la douce Camille Maupin, la brillante mademoiselle des Touches qui l'avait regardé enterrer Coralie avec un sourire si triste et emprunt d'amitié ; elle fut suivie par le jeune lion, de Marsay, habillé comme seuls le sont les êtres dont le paraître est l'ultime religion ; son esprit conjura enfin la duchesse d'Espard, terrible dans ses regards, sublime dans ses toilettes, royale dans ses dédains. Mais déjà ces hommes commençaient à pâlir d'envie et ces femmes à rosir de jalousie, il se voyait soudain dans l'apparat des salons de la duchesse, debout, vêtu de tout ce que l'or des Indes peut acheter, paré comme un prince, beau comme le soleil seul, aux côtés de l'être le plus délicieux que la terre eût pu porter, et les hommes jetèrent leur orgueuil à ses pieds pour obtenir son pardon et les femmes pleurèrent son amour perdu et il sentit cette puissance pénétrer jusqu'au fond de son être et il sut qu'elle n'était pas sienne, qu'elle n'était que la marque de la volonté de son maître, mais cette pensée même n'était pour lui qu'un succès de plus, le transportant encore plus haut, jusqu'au paroxysme de sa gloire.

La réalité revint à Lucien quand il sentit les mains puissantes relever légèrement son visage. Obéissant, Lucien rouvrit avec langueur ses yeux d'odalisque encore pleins des plaisirs rêvés et les planta sans défaillir dans ceux du tigre qui le regardait. Le choc de ce regard avide se combina à tous ces rêves de splendeur et Lucien s'agrippa à son sauveur tandis que son corps et son coeur se convulsaient de désirs.

Dans un dernier geste conscient, le jeune poète s'accrocha aux jambes herculéennes et but le calice jusqu'à la lie. Puis la force colossale de son bienfaiteur le quitta et il s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon.

Sans un mot le bon père l'emporta dans ses bras de forçat.

Le corps de Lucien se détendit encore plus, il sentait la chaleur et la force émaner de cet homme qui le portait comme un enfant. Il vit la petite calèche se rapprocher sans qu'il eût besoin de faire le moindre effort et il sut alors qu'il était enfin là où il devait être, guidé par cette puissance infernale qui le propulserait jusqu'aux cieux.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent alors un sourire languide qu'une actrice eût jalousé. Et il murmura d'une voix trop tendre pour être celle d'un homme du monde :

"_Mon père, je suis à vous._"


End file.
